Destins croisés
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Les destins se croisent et se séparent. Juste un bout d'une vie. Pietro reçoit un texto d'un ancien ami. D'un ami très proche a une époque. UA, basé sur une histoire vraie. Hawksilver, Dédicace à MAGPX


Les destins se croisent et se séparent. Juste un bout d'une vie.

 **Titre:** Destins croisés.

 **Perso principaux** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver.

 **Rating: T**

 **Type:** UA, basé sur une histoire vraie.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Pietro reçoit un texto d'un ancien ami. D'un ami très proche à une époque.

Petite Dédicace à MAGPX, qui se connaîtra je pense.

 **Destin croisé.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Dimanche 02/01/17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

De Clint: 02/01. 15h34. "Bonne année joli coeur, bisous."

Pietro regarda le nom qui s'affichait a coté du message. Son cœur s'activa.

À Clint : 02/01. 15h37. "Bonne année à toi aussi."

Il regarda le téléphone allait-il recevoir un autre message? Rien. Rien ne venait. Il rangea son téléphone et fit un café pour lui et son homme.

Le couple but son café, chacun sur son téléphone. L'un écrivant un roman à l'eau de rose, l'autre jouant aux jeux vidéo puis il était bientôt l'heure de manger. Tom, allait bientôt rentrer. Tom était le fils de Call. Pietro l'aimait comme son propre fils. Cela faisait neuf ans qu'il le connaissait. Cela faisait neuf ans qu'il était en couple avec Call. Tout n'avait pas toujours été rose. Le couple s'était séparé pendant quelques mois.

Pietro avait été voir ailleurs, il etait sorti avec le frère d'une amie commune, Natasha. Il avait rencontré Natasha grâce à Wanda. Natasha Barton était secrétaire dans un garage.

Les filles sortaient toujours ensemble et Pietro les accompagnait, ils s'entendaient bien tout les trois, le frère de Nath venait parfois, Clint, mais Pietro n'était pas encore prêt à entamer quoique se soit. surtout que Clint, le frère de Nath était en couple avec une certaine Laura. Les années ont passé. Clint et Laura ont eut un garçon et attendait une deuxième naissance. Ils avaient déménagé dans un autre état pour son boulot.

Ce fut lors de l'anniversaire de Nath, où Pietro avait été invité, et avaiy fait la connaissance de ses collègues dont Call, Pietro céda face à lui. Et voilà neuf ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Tom rentra vers 19h. Pietro le serra dans ses bras. Puis il fit à manger avant de faire prendre sa douche et coucher le petit. Il rejoignit Call dans le salon puis alla se coucher.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Lundi 03/01/17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Lundi, jour le plus détesté par Pietro. Il se leva, se doucha, leva Tom, le fit déjeuner et se prépara. Il déposa Tom à l'école et fila en cours.

Le cour était long, le lundi était dur. C'était la reprise avec le nouvel an. Il était fatigué en se moment. À midi, il alla se prendre un sandwich et discutait avec sa soeur sur messenger. Il remonta en cours. Et tenta de ne pas exploser. La formation était dur et les autres étaient pénible pour lui.

La pause arriva, il descendit et fuma une clope. Le pied. Il envoya quelques messages à sa soeur puis remonta en cours. Les cours étaient long et Pietro se demanda encore si il était fait pour ça. Il attendit l'heure, en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

17h00 sonna, Il prit le bus et rentra directement chez lui. Call était là. Il dormait. Il était déjà 18h. Il fit un brin de ménage puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Mince, il avait encore des devoirs à faire, mais il était l'heure de faire à manger. Il prépara le repas puis Call se réveilla.

L'homme lui parla de sa journée à l'atelier, Pietro l'écoutait, mais lui ne parlait pas de sa formation. Directeur de centre aéré. Est-ce vraiment un métier? Il finit de manger puis s'effondra à nouveau dans le canapé, puis alla se coucher.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Mardi 04/01/17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Mardi. Journée tout aussi longue. Lever, doucher, réveiller Tom, le faire déjeuner, se préparer, accompagner Tom, aller en cours. Cours toujours épuisant. Vivement la pause, il sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à sa soeur et tomba sur un message qui le fit sourire.

De Clint: 04/01. 09h17: "Pour mon premier matin, je pars sur une affaire à Carlton City ;) ça te dit quelques chose?"

Pietro se mordit la lèvre et répondit directement.

À Clint: 04/01. 09h26: "Près de chez ma tante."

De Clint: 04/01. 09h27: "C'est ça. Une affaire d'enlevement."

À Clint: 04/01. 09h27: "Oh... Tu me tiendra au courant. Je pensais qu'il y avait une note de service pour ne pas y aller."

De Clint: 04/01. 09h27: "Tu seras puni pour ce que tu as dis. On fait ce son veut au FBI :p "

À Clint: 04/01. 09h27: "XD. Si je dis ça c'est sûrement parce que tu m'en as parlé."

De Clint: 04/01. 09h28: "Tais-toi petit con."

À Clint: 04/01. 09h28: "Rhooo. C'est pour vos fesses que je dis ça. Je fais attention à vous."

De Clint: 04/01. 09h28: "Je t'attend toujours pour boire un café. ;)"

À Clint: 04/01. 09h28: "Avec ma formation c'est pas simple. Je me tape des journées entière."

De Clint: 04/01. 09h29: "Je te fais confiance pour trouver un créneau... Revoir ton joli sourire."

À Clint: 04/01. 09h29: "Je sais... Mais c'est pas simple."

De Clint: 04/01. 09h29: "Je sais... Libère-toi un jour."

Pietro remonta en cours le sourire aux lèvres. Clint Barton. Père de famille de trois enfants à present, récemment divorcé... Un peu à cause de lui. C'était avec lui que Pietro avait trompé Call. Ils avaient même envisager de prendre un appartement. Clint avait divorcé et prit un appartement près du tram pour Pietro. Mais... Il y avait Tom et Call. Ils ne pouvaient les abandonner. Bien qu'il se soit séparé de Call, le garagiste avait réussi à récupérer le coeur de Pietro.

La journée fut agréable pour Pietro. Pendant tout le cours, le jeune ne cessait de penser à Clint. Les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Les soirées. Les journées. Leurs baisers... Des journées entières à discuter, à lire les histoires de Pietro, à échanger sur celles ci.

Clint Barton était quelqu'un de très ouvert. Et un père de famille parfait. Pietro nota mentalement que Clint faisait son premier matin. Au moins, il connaissait son cycle maintenant.

Au soir, Pietro rentra et écrivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de faire à manger. Il prit ensuite le bain de Tom puis le coucha avant de se coucher lui même.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Mercredi. 05/01/17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

La journée du mercredi fut sensiblement la même que la veille. Toute les journées se ressemblaient. Lever, bus, cours, pause, cours, pause déjeuner, cours, pause, bus. Ménage. Repas. Ce fut en se posant dans le canapé qu'il reçu un message de la part de Clint.

De Clint: 05/01. 20h37. "Bonne nuit Pietro." Son cœur tambourina la chamade, il sentait ses joues rougir. Il espérait que Call ne le verrait pas. Il supprima de suite son message. Il resta un moment à écrire dans le canapé, puis alla se coucher.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jeudi 06/01/17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Journée catastrophique, cours ennuyeux, travail de groupe avec des personnes que Pietro ne peut plus supporter. Vivement le weekend pour écrire et publier.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.

 **Vendredi 07/01/17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro se réveilla, se prépara, puis squatta le fauteuil. Il n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout. Il n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui. Il squatta l'appartement. Il devrait peut être profiter de faire des choses aujourd'hui. ... Clint... Discuter avec Clint. Que lui envoyer comme message? Il se souvient d'un tatouage publié il y a des mois sur Twitter.

À Clint: 07/01. 10.48 . "Ça donne quoi ton tatoo?"

Pas de réponse de Clint. Pietro profita pour écrire puis regarda l'heure. Call allait rentrer s'il voulait profiter de voir Clint, il ne fallait pas que Call sache qu'il allait pas en cours. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'agent. Pietro prit ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement. Il alla squatter sur un banc dans un parc. Il s'ennuyait. Relancer Clint ? Ne pas le relancer? Tel était la question. Pietro ferma les yeux, prit une grosse inspiration et envoya un second message.

À Clint: 07/01. 11h26: "Je suis en arrêt aujourd'hui."

Toujours pas de réponse. Pietro rangea son téléphone, il aurait pu écrire mais il faisait trop froid. Il squatta puis sortit son portable pour voir si les longues minutes étaient passés. Il sourit puis se mordit la lèvre.

De Clint: 07/01. 11h37: "C'est une perche tendue. Je suis en repos."

À Clint: 07/01. 11h38: "Je sais."

De Clint: 07/01. 11h38: "Dis-moi où on peut se voir."

À Clint: 07/01. 11h38: "Je sais pas où tu veux."

De Clint: 07/01. 11h38: "Près de chez toi?"

À Clint: 07/01. 11h39: "Où"

De Clint: 07/01. 11h39: "Café à côté du stade. "

À Clint: 07/01. 11h39: "À quelle heures. Pour voir pour le car."

De Clint: 07/01. 11h40: "14h?"

À Clint: 07/01. 11h40: "Cool."

De Clint: 07/01. 11h42: "Je dois aller récupérer les gamins à 16h."

À Clint: 07/01. 11h42: "Ok."

De Clint: 07/01. 11h43: "À toute bisous."

À Clint: 07/01. 11h43. "Bisous."

Pietro sourit. Il avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. C'était juste un café avec un vieil ami. Ils étaient amis avant de sortir ensemble... Quoiqu'il en soit il ne retomberait pas amoureux de lui. L'était-il encore?

Il remonta jusqu'à chez lui puis attendit que Call parte pour rentrer. Il fit quelques clopes puis regarda l'heure du bus. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter.

L'heure arriva et se dirigea vers le bus. Son cœur battait à mesure qu'il arrivait à destination. Il sortit du bus.

À Clint: 07/01. 13h56. "Je suis descendu du bus."

De Clint 07/01. 13h57. " Quel café, il y en a trois."

A Clint: 07/01. 13h57. "Premier."

Pietro sortit pour voir où était clint et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Il allait lui serrer la main lorsque Clint le serra contre lui. Pietro prit de la distance. "Ça fait du bien de te voir. Tu m'as manqué." Lui susurra Clint.

\- À moi aussi. Ça te dérange si je fume une clope. Demanda Pietro stressé.

\- Nope vas y.

Clint n'avait pas changé, enfin si il avait un peu grossi du visage, il était mignon. Ça lui allait bien. Il avait une petite barbe de quelques jours. Quatre exactements. Et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement fait. Pietro sentait ses joues rougir.

\- Alors quoi de neuf? Demanda l'agent.

\- Mis à part ma formation merdique? Rien et toi?

\- J'ai déménagé. Dit le père.

\- Oui j'ai su. Avoua Pietro en rougissant.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça. Ça fait au moins... Deux ans qu'on s'est pas vu. Lâcha Clint

\- Je sais c'est pas simple. Avoua le jeune.

\- Je me doute. Je me suis calmé. Je sors plus, ne fume plus. Je bois plus.

\- Menteur.. lâcha Pietro en poussant son ami de son épaule. "C'est quand ton dernière verre?" Clint rit puis dit.

\- À nouvel an... J'ai fais fort au mois de décembre." Ils entrèrent dans la café puis commanderent un café, ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Clint reprit. "J'ai arrêter les réseaux sociaux. Ça m'apportait que de la merde."

\- Merci. Fit Pietro en pensant qu'il commentait chacun de ses statuts. Où du moins, il les regardait.

\- À part toi. Murmura Clint. "Tu te rappelles de Maria?" Demanda Clint.

\- Ta collègue, la grande brune.

\- Oui... Elle a foutue la merde dans mon couple. Kate a pété un câble. Mais j'ai réussi à me depatouiller. Grâce à mon charme. Lâcha Clint en riant. "J'évite les réseaux sociaux. Et j'évite mes ex aussi. Elle foutent la merde." Dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Je suis sur la sélect aussi? Demanda Pietro en paniquant. Si quelques chose viendrait à arriver aux oreilles de Call. Après tout, ils avaient des amis communs.

\- Non pas toi. T'es une exception. Ajouta Clint souriant.

\- Comment vont tes enfants? Demanda Pietro pour changer de conversation, celle d'avant le gênait terriblement.

\- Ça va. Ils grandissent. Cooper est en cm2. Lila en ce1, Nathy est en grande section maintenant. Il est grand maintenant. Et Tom? Demanda le père.

\- Il va bien. Il est en cinquième. Il grandit vite. Call à un nouveau travail. Toujours un garage.

\- Ah fit Clint.

\- Il rentre le midi... Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant, Clint le copia. "Oui pour faire chier son monde." Ajouta Pietro.

\- C'est où ta formation?

\- À greenbird. Lâcha Pietro, sachant que c'était la ville où Clint avait commençé son service en tant qu'agent du FBI.

\- Où ça exactement? Demanda Clint.

\- À côté de la piscine. Précisa Pietro.

\- Ah oui? Kate bosse dans un cabinet d'avocat à côté de la piscine aussi... Le monde est petit... Je suis tranquille, elle bosse de journée. là, je dois aller chercher les petits à l'école mais sinon je suis tranquille. J'ai déménagé en campagne. Je me remets à flots, j'étais dans la merde. J'arrivais plus à payer le loyer. Mon divorce. M'a foutu dedans... C'était trop cher...

\- À côté des transport en commun... C'était sûre... Murmura Pietro qui se sentait responsable de tout ceci.

\- On était obligé. Lâcha Clint. Pietro tilta au "on" oui il y avait bien dit un "on" et Pietro avait décidé que ce serait "je" et "tu" .

\- C'est de ma faute... Murmura Pietro confus.

\- Mais non... Tu m'en as fais voir quand même. Lâcha le plus vieux en ricanant.

\- Ne dis pas... Je m'en veux tu sais... Dit Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- J'ai eut du mal à m'en remettre... Au début c'était dure... Ça va un peu mieux. Lâcha l'agent. Pietro devient rouge et détourna le visage.

\- Je suis désolé... Je m'en veux. Bafouilla le plus jeune.

\- Je sais... C'est pas grave... Ton joli sourire... Dit Clint en posant la main sur son bras. Pietro le regarda à nouveau. Les yeux brillants de tristesse mais le sourire aux lèvres. "On va dehors... On va Fumer..." Lâcha Clint.

\- Je pensais que t'avais arrêter de fumer... Dit Pietro.

\- C'est pas parce que j'ai arrêté que je fume plus.

\- C'est pas logique ce que tu dis. Dit Pietro en sentant le bras de Clint se poser sur sa nuque.

\- Mais si... Murmura Clint. "Je t'ai dis que ma chienne avait des petits." Dit soudainement Clint.

\- Oui...

\- Elle en a eut trois fois et la dernière fois avec son fils... Ajouta t'il.

\- Consanguin! Lâcha Pietro en riant. Clint rit à la remarque

\- J'en ai gardé trois.

\- Wanda pense à prendre un nouveau chien. Dit Pietro.

\- Ah oui. Elle en avait pas déjà deux.

\- Si... Eliott et Aramis. Elle pense à un petit Loki. Dit Pietro en souriant à un nouveau petit chiot.

\- Loki? Dit Clint en riant.

\- C'est mignon. Se braqua Pietro.

\- C'est toi qui est mignon. Répondit Clint en faisant une énième fois rougir son ami. Pietro sortit son paquet et en proposa une à Clint. "Je voudrais pas t'inciter à fumer."

\- Merci... dit Clint en attrapant la clope. "Alors... Ta formation ça te plaît pas...? "

\- C'est long, c'est chiant. J'ai eu des stages. Je suis pas sûre d'être fait pour ça. Déclara Pietro en pensant à sa vie professionnel chaotique comparé à sa Kate, qui elle était avocate.

\- Ils disent que t'es associable? Se moqua Clint gentiment.

\- Non... Ils sont content de moi. En tant qu'animateur... Mais pas en directeur...

\- Je te vois pas directeur... Je te connais... T'es fais pour animer... Tu aimes ce que tu fais...

\- Je deviens vieux. Déclara Pietro.

\- Faudrait que je dises quoi moi... Lâcha Clint en prenant Pietro par le bras pour avancer.

\- Mon vieillard. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Mon gamin... Ajouta Clint.

Il se stoperent devant la voiture du père de famille.

\- Je vais y aller... Je dois aller chercher de l'essence au moins j'arriverai pas en retard... Laura va me tuer sinon... tu l'as connais...

Clint attira Pietro dans ses bras. Pietro glissa directement son bras sous le manteau de Clint. Sa main se posa sur son dos musclé. Son visage se nicha dans son cou. Il sentait l'orange, les agrumes. "Tu sents l'orange..." Murmura Pietro.

Clint le serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos. Sa main était douce et les caresses délicates. Pietro profita d'être contre lui. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi . Clint l'appaisait et il se sentait aimé. Il n'avait jamais douté de ses sentiments pour lui. Clint l'aimait, il le savait. Il l'aimait toujours et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Lui non plus d'ailleurs mais il y avait Call. Il l'aimait aussi. D'une autre manière, mais il l'aimait. Il tenait à lui.

Il leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Clint. Ce regard si beau. Il allait craqué ? Clint lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres puis le serra nouveau dans ses bras. "Tu m'as manqué Pietro..."

\- Je sais... Marmonna Pietro confus. Que faisait il encore?

\- Je dois vraiment y aller. N'attend pas deux ans... Lâcha Clint puis déposa encore ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- J'y vais ... Sinon... Lâcha Pietro en se détachant de Clint. Celui ci lui vola un énième baiser avant de le relâcher et le laisser filer.

Pietro alla jusqu'à son bus et pensa à son Clint... La sensation qu'il avait eut... il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il était tellement bien... Pourquoi s'était il laisser faire... Trois fois... Trois baiser... Il lui avait laisser donner trois baisers... Des baisers chastes... Ce câlin, si doux, si affectueux, bon dieu qu'il avait apprécié d'être seulement dans ses bras. Juste dans ses bras. Sentir son parfum, être contre lui... Clint Barton...

En rentrant chez lui, Pietro se posa, Call était là, il lui dit qu'il avait fini les cours de bon heure. Il sortit son téléphone et vit un message, mince il ne l'avait pas vu.

De Clint. 07/01. 15h37. "Je suis un mauvais garçon et j'assume... Ton regard est toujours aussi joli."

A Clint. 07/01. 15h57 "Je pourrais te retourner le compliment ;)"

De Clint 07/01. 16h12 " :) :) :) J'ai savouré cet instant, bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt."

Pietro effaça tout les messages, de toute façon, ce moment était gravé dans sa mémoire... Il ne retomberait pas dans les bras de Clint Barton à nouveau. Il avait fait un choix il y a quelques années et s'y tendrait. Il resterait avec Call.

Fin.


End file.
